Bubble Bobble
This article is about the game. For the series in which this game is a part of, see Bubble Bobble (series). Bubble Bobble (Japanese: 'バブルボブル 'Bubble Bobble) is the first game in the Bubble Bobble series, released for the arcade by Taito in 1986. The game is an action-platformer in which the up to two players control the twin dragons Bub and Bob, attempting to rescue their girlfriends from the Cave of Monsters. Gameplay Each player controls one of the two dragons, Bub and Bob. The player can hop along platforms, and blow bubbles to trap enemies inside. The player can then pop the bubbles to defeat the enemies, which leave behind food that Bub and Bob can consume for points. Bub and Bob can jump on their own bubbles to reach higher platforms that can not be reached by jumping normally. After defeating all the enemies in a level, the player can move on to the next stage. If the player takes too long to complete a level, a message appears on the screen that says "Hurry Up!", and the enemies turn angry, which is indicated by them turning red and moving faster. If the stage is not cleared soon afterwards, an invincible enemy called Baron von Blubba appears and pursues Bub and Bob. The Baron disappears after the player either defeats all the enemies or loses a life. Sometimes, special Elemental Bubbles appear on the level. There are three types of elemental bubbles: Lightning, Water, and Fire. Bub and Bob can activate these by popping them in the opposite direction they want the element to go. Lightning sends a shock flying horizontally across the screen, defeating all enemies in its path. Water sends a flood of water down the level, sweeping up enemies until it reaches the bottom. Fire creates a small flame which lands on the ground and sets fire to it. If enemies touch the fire, they are defeated. Bub and Bob can also touch the fire, but it paralyzes them until the fire goes out. There is also a special Fireball Bubble that has a 1 in 4096 chance of appearing. If popped, it gives Bub and Bob fire breath for 5 rounds. Special items can appear that can defeat enemies or allow Bub and Bob to skip levels. If Bub and Bob do not lose any lives up to certain points, secret doors appear that take them to a secret room where they can collect gems. If they take too long in the room, however, an enemy called Rubblen appears and chases them in a manner similar to that of Baron von Blubba. There are 100 levels in Bubble Bobble. At the final level, the player faces the final boss of the game: Grumple Grommit. Grumple Grommit moves around the stage, throwing bottles at the player. Bub and Bob are given a Lightning Potion on the stage that allows them to blow lightning bubbles. After being zapped enough times, Grumple Grommit appears in a bubble that Bub and Bob can pop to defeat him. After this, the two can rescue their girlfriends Betty and Patty, along with their parents in the true ending. Story Bub and Bob's girlfriends Betty and Patty have been kidnapped by Grumple Grommit and taken to the bottom of the Cave of Monsters. Bub and Bob must journey through the 100 levels of the cave to rescue them. Endings Bubble Bobble features three endings: the bad ending, the good ending and the true ending. They are unlocked depending on how you play the game. Bad Ending *If the game is beaten in single player, Betty is rescued from a bubble, but not Patty. The game tells you to "Never forget your friend!" and sends you back to the start of the game. Good Ending *If the game is beaten in multiplayer, Betty and Patty are rescued and the game informs you you have not reached the true ending. It gives you a code to input at the title screen that unlocks Super Mode, which you must beat to reach the true ending. True Ending *If the game is beaten in Super Mode, Betty and Patty are freed. A large Bubble Dragon drops down and transforms into Bub and Bob's parents. The game then plays a message: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU COULD HELP YOUR FATHER & MOTHER! THEY WERE CONTROLLED BY SOMEONE. WHO IS HE? NO ONE KNOWS OF IT! THE TRUTH IS IN THE DARKNESS FOREVER... Characters *Bub *Bob *Betty *Patty *Mama *Papa *Chack'n (As an item) Enemies *Bubble Buster *Stoner *Beluga *Hullaballoon *Coiley *Incendo *Willy Whistle *Super Socket *Baron von Blubba *Rubblen Boss *Grumple Grommit Special Items *Cross of Lightning *Cross of Water *Cross of Fire *Book of Death *Dynamite *Candy *Shoes *Parasol *Magic Cane *Potion *Clock *Star Tiara *Chack'n Heart *Gold Skull *Magic Necklace *Treasure Chest *Secret Door *Lamp *Crystal Ball *Lightning Potion Special Bubbles *Lightning Bubble *Water Bubble *Fire Bubble *Fireball Bubble *Extend Bubbles Arcade System *'Arcade system': Taito Bubble Bobblehttp://system16.com/hardware.php?id=646 *'CPU': **Main: 2× Z80 (6 MHz) **Additional: M6801 (1 MHz) **Sound: Z80 (4 MHz) *'Sound chips': **Yamaha YM2203 (3 MHz) **Yamaha YM3526 (3 MHz) *'Display': **Raster (horizontal) **256×224 resolution **256 colors on screen **4096 color palettehttps://github.com/mamedev/mame/blob/master/src/mame/drivers/bublbobl.c Reception |CRASH = ZX: 90% |CVG = C64/CPC/ZX/ST: 27/30 |Gspot = NES: 8.0/10 |SUser = ZX: 8/10 |YSinclair = ZX: 90% |rev1 = The Games Machine |rev1Score = C64/CPC/ST/ZX: 93% |rev2 = Mean Machines |rev2Score = GB: 91% |rev3 = Mean Machines Sega |rev3Score = SMS: 85%http://www.smspower.org/Reviews/BubbleBobble-SMS-MeanMachinesSegaGamesIndex |rev4 = Sega Pro |rev4Score = SMS: 81%http://www.smspower.org/Reviews/BubbleBobble-SMS-SegaPro |rev5 = The Video Game Critic |rev5Score = NES: B+ |rev6 = Zzap!64 |rev6Score = C64: 97% |award1Pub = ''Gamest'' Awards |award1 = Silver Award |award2Pub = Zzap!64 |award2 = Gold Medal |award3Pub = Your Sinclair |award3 = Mega Game, Top 100 Games of All Time (#58) |award4Pub = GamesRadar |award4 = Best NES Games of All Time }} Bubble Bobble was well received in arcades. In Japan, the ''Gamest'' Awards gave it the Silver Award for being one of the four best games of 1986, along with Taito's own Arkanoid, Sega's Fantasy Zone and Tecmo's Rygar.Gamest, The Best Game 2: Gamest Mook Vol. 112, pp. 6-26 In Europe, Bubble Bobble was the most popular arcade game on Euromax's nationwide UK charts during the period of May-July 1987, above Capcom's 1942 at second place.https://archive.org/stream/cvg-magazine-070/CVG_070_Aug_1987#page/n111/mode/2up The arcade game also received positive reviews from European critics. In the November 1986 issue of Computer and Video Games, Clare Edgeley described it as an "addictive" game that "sounds quite easy", letting "you in gently", before "the nasties get faster, more of them appear and they're harder to catch." She stated the "continue play facility" is "a great help and allows you to see much more of the game" if "you've got the cash", and the "two player option is more fun as" both "can act as a team" to "clear the screens quickly" and "get to the harder levels." She also noted "the sense of competition is heightened as the player who grabs the fruit gets the points, regardless of who burst the bubbles", which "fast develops into a race against each other."http://www.solvalou.com/subpage/arcade_reviews/231/60/bubble_bobble_review.html In the April 1987 issue of Crash, Gary Penn described it as a "deceptively simple" arcade game "that proves very addictive and lots of fun to play." He concluded that it was "very compelling" and recommended readers to "Invest a few coins as soon as you can."http://www.solvalou.com/subpage/arcade_reviews/74/60/bubble_bobble_review.html The console and computer ports were also well received. Mean Machines gave the Game Boy port of the game a score of 91%, noting that while some changes had been made, the game played identical to the original arcade port and "provides much addiction and challenge". The Spectrum version was voted number 58 in the Your Sinclair Readers' Top 100 Games of All Time. GamesRadar ranked it the 24th best NES game ever made. The staff praised its advancements over other platform games of its time and its use of multiple endings. Trivia *The Sega Master System port was vastly different from the arcade version, featuring more secret rooms. new items, new endings, and two more boss fights. For more information, see Bubble Bobble/Sega Master System. *The NES port features 10 more levels which the player must clear if they do not collect the Crystal Ball at level 99. References Category:Games Category:Bubble Bobble series